LEGO Batman: The Videogame
Plot The game features Batman and his sidekick Robin fighting their most dangerous foes, who have all broken out of Arkham Asylum and split into three groups to wreak havoc across Gotham City. The story is split into three scenarios, one for each group whose leaders hope to achieve certain goals: *The Riddler and his group (consisting of Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Two-Face) plan to stage a heist on the Gotham Gold Reserves. *The Penguin and his group (consisting of Bane, Catwoman, Killer Croc and Man-Bat) plan to hold up Gotham with remote-controlled penguin robots. *The Joker and his group (consisting of Harley Quinn, Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow) intend to destroy a cathedral and spread his deadly laughing gas across Gotham. In each scenario, the player controls Batman and Robin as they fight through hordes of goons and henchmen to reach and defeat each villain, foil their plans, and send them back to Arkham. After clearing one story, the player is able to play it through the villains' perspective, controlling them and carrying out their individual plans up to before being stopped by the Dynamic Duo. Characters Batcave *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Nightwing *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Bruce Wayne Arkham Asylum *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Bane *Killer Croc *The Riddler *Clayface *Two-Face *The Penguin *Killer Moth *The Scarecrow *Mad Hatter *Man-Bat *Poison Ivy *Mr. Freeze *Catwoman *Ra's al Ghul (all minikits) *Hush (all citizens) *Henchmen, Goons and Minions Only on DS *Pamela Isley *Selina Kyle *Firefly *Joe Chill *Ventriloquist & Scarface *Harvey Bullock *Renee Montoya *Tim Drake *Dick Grayson *The Spoiler *Barbara Gordon *Azrael *Huntress *Harleen Quinzel *Black Mask *Red Hood Others *Police Marksman *S.W.A.T Tech Suits Batman and Batgirl *Classic Costume *Sonic Suit - can break "glass" Lego bricks *Glider Suit - allows character to glide *Detonator Suit - drop and explode bombs *Heat Protection Suit *Thermal Protection suit - protection from freeze gas Robin and Nightwing *Classic Costume *Technology Suit - access tech panels *Scuba Suit - walk under the water rather than on surface *Magnetic Suit - walk up magnetic walls *Attract Suit - suck up red, yellow and green blocks and assemble into a new item *Bio suit - protection from green gas and slime Vehicles *Police Car *Police Boat *Mad Hatter's Steamboat *Mr. Freeze's Iceberg *Mad Hatter's Glider *Catwomans's Motorcycle *Two-Face Armored Truck *The Joker's Van *Bruce Wayne's Private Jet *Police Helicopter *Tug Boat *Batboat *Robin's Submarine *Robin's Watercraft *Penguin Goon Submarine *Penguin Submarine U99 *Penguin's Supercraft *Penguin Submarine U98 *Killer Croc's Swamp Rider *The Scarecrow's Biplane *The Joker-Copter *Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck *The Riddler's Jet *Mr. Freeze's Ice Kart *Bane's Motorcycle *The Catcycle *Batmobile *The Tumbler *The Nightcycle *The Batcycle *Robin's Scuba Jet *Batwing *Goon Helicopter *Harbour Helicopter *Batcopter *Police Watercraft *Batblade *Bat-Dragster *Police Bike *Garbage Truck *Police Van *Police Battle Helicopter *Police Mine Dropper Levels There are five levels in each episode. The Riddler's Revenge: Batcave *'Level 1: You Can Bank On Batman' Boss is Clayface *'Level 2: An Icy Reception' Boss is Mr. Freeze and 87,000 for super hero *'Level 3: Two-Face Chase' Boss is Two-Face's Armored Truck *'Level 4: A Poisonous Appointment' Boss is Poison Ivy *'Level 5: The Face-Off' Bosses are Two-Face and The Riddler Power Crazed Penguin: Batcave *'Level 1: There She Goes Again' Boss is Catwoman *'Level 2: Batboat Battle' Boss is Penguin Submarine U99 *'Level 3: Under The City' Boss is Killer Croc *'Level 4: Zoos Company' Boss is Man-Bat *'Level 5: Penguin's Lair' Bosses are Catwoman and Penguin The Joker's Return: Batcave *'Level 1: Joker's Home Turf' Boss is Mad Hatter *'Level 2: Little Fun at the Big Top' Boss is Harley Quinn *'Level 3: Flight of The Bat' Boss is Scarecrow's Biplane *'Level 4: In The Dark Night' Boss is Killer Moth *'Level 5: To The Top of The Tower' Bosses are The Joker and Harley Quinn The Riddler's Revenge: Arkham Asylum *'Level 1: The Riddler Makes A Withdrawel' No Boss, play as Clayface and The Riddler *'Level 2: On The Rocks' No Boss, play as Mr. Freeze and The Riddler *'Level 3: Green Fingers' No Boss, play as Poison Ivy and The Riddler *'Level 4: An Enterprising Theft' No Boss, play as Two-Face and The Riddler *'Level 5: Breaking Blocks' No Boss, play as Two-Face and The Riddler Power Crazed Penguin: Arkham Asylum *'Level 1: Rockin' the Docks' No Boss, play as Bane and The Penguin *'Level 2: Stealing the Show' Boss is Police Helicopter, play as Catwoman and The Penguin *'Level 3: Haboring a Grudge' Boss is a Police Boat with 3 orange lights, playable Vehicles are Penguin Submarine U99 and Killer Croc's Swamp Rider *'Level 4: A Daring Rescue' No Boss, play as Killer Croc and The Penguin *'Level 5: Arctic World' No Boss, play as Catwoman and Penguin The Joker's Return *'Level 1: A Suprise for the Commissioner' Boss is James Gordon, play as Harley Quinn and The Joker *'Level 2: Biplane Blast' Boss is Police Battle Helicopter, playable Vehicles are The Scarecrow's Biplane and The Joker-Copter/The Joker's Helicopter *'Level 3: The Joker's Masterpiece' No Boss, play as The Joker and The Scarecrow *'Level 4: The Lure of the Night' No Boss, play as Killer Moth and The Joker *'Level 5: Dying of Laughter' No Boss, play as Harley Quinn and The Joker Bonus Levels Hero Bonus Level: Wayne Manor No Boss, Only Free Play Mode so any group of Characters Villain Bonus Level: Arkham Asylum No Boss, Only Free Play Mode so any group of Characters Hostages There are 25 Hostages in the game, one in each non-vehicle level. Once you find a hostage, you will see a smile by the level number. A frown means you haven't found the hostage and saved them. In order to do this, you must kill the goon who has his hands on the hostage's arms and is holding their arms behind their back. After you've freed all 25 hostages you can buy Hush for 150,000 studs. Super Villain Once you've got Super Villain on all the villain levels you get the Arkham Asylum secret level. 100 percent complete After you get 100 on the game you can buy Ra's al Ghul for 50,000 studs.You can also buy the last piece of data which reads 'The End?' From the films Batman: The Movie (1966) *The Penguin's submarine, a playable vehicle and headquaters for The Penguin, Catwoman, Killer Croc, Bane and Man-Bat Batman (1989) *Gotham Art Gallery is actually the Flugelheim Museum *The "Clown Goons" are similar to the mime henchmen who assisted The Joker *The music in Arkham Asylum is The Joker's theme *The introduction score is Danny Elfman's music from Tim Burton's films *The chemical factory, similar to Axis Chemicals where The Joker fell into the vat *The skies, as seen in some of the vehicle levels, are similar to what is seen from the sky in the movie *The Monarch Theater, where the Waynes were murdered in the movie *Gotham Cathedral, where The Joker was killed in the movie *The Batwing, as seen in the movie Batman Returns (1992) *Gotham Zoo as it appeared above The Penguin's Lair *Arctic World, which is the headquaters for The Penguin in the movie *Gotham Sewers are similar to the sewers where The Penguin lived for 33 years *The Joker's Henchmen, all though they appear with The Joker, not The Penguin, are similar to the Red Triangle Gang Batman Forever (1995) *The headquaters for The Riddler, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Clayface and Mr. Freeze is similar to The Riddler's headquaters on Claw Island *Two-Face is The Riddler's deputy, as they are in the movie *Arkham Asylum, as it appeared in Joel Schumacher's films *The Joker's circus is similar to the annual circus where the Grayson's were killed by Two-Face *The Batcave, like it appeared in the Schumacher films *The Batmobile, like the one seen in the movie *The streets in some of the levels are similar to where the showdown with Two-Face takes place Batman & Robin (1997) *The inside of Poison Ivy's botanical garden is like her headquaters in the movie *Mr. Freeze's headquaters is the same as it appeared in the movie, as well as the snowman statue outside of it *The lab area in Poison Ivy's botanical gardens are similar to Santa Prisca prison, where Bane was transformed *The policemen who are frozen, like the ones who are frozen by Mr. Freeze in the movie Batman: The Animated Series *Mr. Freeze's henchgirls where the same costume as they do in the Animated Series Videos Video:LEGO Batman: Civilian/Hostage Guide (Part 1) Category:Video Games